


your charm is forgotten (but i’ll help you remember)

by artisanshounen



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, FLANGST???, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, This ship is underrated, Very OOC, and koku, but also cause izanami appeared and died in one ep., don’t ship it don’t read it, i love izanami, izanami is AMBIGUOUS i refuse to believe otherwise, i’ll refer to izanami as a ‘him’, lapslock, rip my tags, singleton - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisanshounen/pseuds/artisanshounen
Summary: let’s say something triggered koku as he was fighting izanami. izanami never died, koku gets a glimpse of what his true memories are, and they try to catch up with each other. fluffy angst ensues.





	your charm is forgotten (but i’ll help you remember)

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is very underrated so i decided to write a fic about them since there’s only a single izanami/koku fic here. please enjoy uwu
> 
> also very ooc, izanami is still a poetic little shit and koku is awkward with izanami.

“it’s as if a part of you is saying, _i’m here! i’m right here!_ ”

 

koku stops. he stares into a swirling abyss as izanami playfully twirls around the water, killing candles and drawing nearer to the demon.

 

“have you malfunctioned? _i can’t think, i cannot think_! i mention a word that reminds you of her and you let yourself be fooled of what you feel. you’ve never truly forgotten them, haven’t you?”

 

flashes. he sees flashes. a boy with white hair smaller than him. a girl with peach hair he made signs with. kirisame. his arm. the fire. he held hands with izanami before. they all did. izanami willingly spending time with him. kids born to be wiser, smarter, more powerful.

 

izanami smiles gleefully as he held a knife against koku’s neck, who had reverted back to his humane form. he holds his head down.

 

“dear koku, you’ve never truly known how you felt. you’ve deceived yourself so much, you pushed all that didn’t seem to matter to you anymore.” for once, izanami’s voice was filled with something that wasn’t mockery. he slides the knife over to koku’s side and drops it on the shallow lake. the candle beside them dies.

 

it was just the two of them.

 

koku falls to his knees. he’s never thought of it like that. he forgot how minatsuki led them as a child, but hurted him as though superior. he remembers bits of kaumi’s wrath. bits of the children who helped him escape. he was their king. yuna was his. izanami... izanami was a friend he never truly had.

 

speaking of, izanami offers a hand.

 

“would you mind to push past our personal missions and converse in a better circumstance?”

 

koku nods, entangling his hands against izanami’s gloved ones, pulling him up as they return to the dry ground.

 

they fall under a tree. it was midnight. the stars could be seen from this field, no one was around them, it was cold and chilling but it’s never been a hindrance to izanami’s longing or to koku’s confusion.

 

“isn’t it so majestic, to find yourself stuck on a lie and unable to get back?” izanami proses, looking over his shoulder to gaze at koku, who was staring above. “so beautifully carved. it removed all stains of guilt off of you. but i made you remember bits of them. quinn was not someone you considered important.”

 

koku continues to say nothing. izanami’s heart broke.

 

“maybe if you stare into her eyes, you might see yourself in a better light. she is like a natural camera, always bringing you to feel beautiful. she shows you your true colors, and only she has the ability to make you accept them.

 

but koku, you have always been beautiful. even with the lies that you make or the truths that you bury.”

 

the ravenette widens his eyes. he still doesn’t look back at izanami. not that the latter is expecting much. as soon as he gets what needed to off of his chest, he’s going to have to he back to his own mouse chase.

 

“i have always been jealous of her. she was your everything. but i was happy, because i have always assumed that to you, i was something. but a few minutes ago, i would’ve eradicated the thought. i already did. it’s proven distracting.”

 

“why would you think of that?” koku finally responds, although his is a question stated out of curiosity. izanami throws an amused glance behind him (though nothing stands there besides an oak tree and a small portion of the institute).

 

“maybe because we interacted for a short while. maybe because i had a feeling you knew how i felt before. koku, i lived for you once. i’m not afraid to die for you too.”

 

the demon sucks in a deep breath. his mind was in a mess. he finally lies sideward, facing izanami. he’s never looked so beautiful. color sprayed on his face, snowy hair and cold lips. all displayed under the moonlight.

 

izanami points at a star, miles and miles away from them. “touch canopus,” he says. “canopus will bring you to her.”

 

he begins to stand up. koku looks at izanami and contemplates for a minute.

 

in the blur of a moment, he grabs the clothed wrist and pulls izanami down. he looks at him in the eyes. izanami shifts uncomfortably, not used to the tension.

 

“i can never touch canopus.” he says quietly, removing his touch from the other boy’s hand. “unless i try.”

 

“you will, you can, and you will try because everything you do is for her, right?” izanami whispers. “it’s always been about her.”

 

koku hugs him.

 

it wasn’t something both had been expecting. but both had happily welcomed it the moment koku’s arms began to weigh down izanami’s shoulders, the moment the ravenette buries his head on the snow-haired boy’s shoulder, and the moment koku began to put more meaning into what he remembered earlier.

 

_i just want to protect him._

 

“i’m sorry.”

 

“please don’t be. i have to turn you in.”

 

the ravenette doesn’t pull back. “then don’t.”

 

“i won’t.”

 

the two stay there for a while, a thousand more words having to be said, but the mere comfort of each other’s presence is enough for now. maybe for the rest of their lives. until then, koku bounds to remember all what he and izanami had. what had been lost. what were the intentions and what needed to he found. koku hugs him tighter.

 

“i needed you.”

 

izanami sounds as though he chokes. but koku doesn’t release his grasp. he removes his head from the black swan.

 

“please, help me.”

 

and as their hands intertwine and izanami’s heart burns with forgiveness, the howling institute behind them didn’t feel so sad anymore, even if it’s just for a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in the name of izanami/koku :<


End file.
